Case of Natasha
by Catherine Lockheart
Summary: Natasha Williams, a normal sixteen-year-old girl in the real world, gets sucked into the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender after being electrified by her TV. She becomes a part of Team Avatar. When she discovers what skill she possesses in that world, she is left with a choice: Tell the others and add to the existing confusion, or hide it and risk the safety of the others?
1. Prologue

Natasha Williams sat inside her house. It was a rainy day, and Natasha's boyfriend had just dumped her for a snotty cheerleader.

_What does he see in her?_ Natasha wondered. _She's snotty, selfish, and plain mean. How am _I_not good enough for him?_

Her mom and dad were having a "date night" while Natasha was stuck home alone.

_Homework is not an option. There's a TV, blanket, and hot chocolate here that are calling my name._

Natasha changed into her pajamas, then made herself a warm cup of hot chocolate. She grabbed her no-sew _Doctor Who_ blanket and started surfing through TV channels.

When she came across the Nickelodeon channel, the screen was all white.

"What the-" Natasha went over to the TV screen and touched it. An electric shock went through her body and knocked her out.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sokka, she's waking up! Make sure she's alright!"

"Huh?" Natasha said.

"Are you okay?" said a girl with tan skin and blue eyes.

"Um... yeah, I guess-"

"Good! Sokka, stay here, okay? I'll go tell everyone she's fine.

"W-what?" Natasha said, "Where am I?"

"Why should I tell _you_? How do I know you're not a Fire Nation spy?" Sokka said, staring her down.

"Um, uh, uh... can you please tell me where I am?"

The tan-skinned girl came back in the igloo. (_Wait a minute, how did I get inside an igloo?_)

"I'm Katara," the girl said. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yes. Where am I?" Natasha said. _I swear, if no one tells me where I am, I'm gonna-_

"This is the Southern Water Tribe, near the South Pole. Does that help-"

"KATARA!" said Sokka. "Don't tell her that! She's a weird girl who fell from the sky, we don't know who she is, she might be teamed up with the Fire Nation or something!"

"Sure, Sokka. The _Earth Kingdom_ clothes _really _give it away." Katara said sarcastically.

"But, but, but... she fell from the sky! That's not logical at all!"

"Ahem..." Natasha said. Katara and Sokka kept fighting. "I said... AHEM!"

Sokka and Katara fell silent and stared at her.

"Hi. Um, so, my name is Natasha, I'm sixteen years old. And can I please get some food before I starve to death? I think all that falling from the sky stuff made me hungry."

"Sure. Sokka and I were just about to go fishing. _Right_, Sokka?" Katara said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sokka said.

"We'll be back in a couple hours, okay?" said Katara.

Natasha nodded.

When Katara left the igloo, Sokka whispered, "I got my eye on you..." and then left.

_Holy banana-peels... _Natasha thought. _I'm in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_!_

o.O.o

Natasha woke up before she even realized that she was asleep. She sat up and yawned.

_I'm in a TV show_, Natasha thought. _Not only that, but one of my favorite TV shows! Sure, getting trapped inside _Doctor Who _would've been a lot more interesting, but the wind blows where the wind blows, right?_

Natasha stood up and looked down at herself. _Why am I dressed like an Earthbending student? _She wondered.

Natasha walked outside and saw Aang showing the village children that his tongue was stuck to his Airbending staff.

"Do you... do you need some help with that?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Aang said, his speech muffled.

On the way over to him, Natasha tripped over her own feet. "Gosh, darn it! I can't get used to the ice here!"

_I also can't get used to seeing a really cute guy other than my ex-boyfriend! _Natasha thought.

Natasha got up and walked over to him. "Sorry about that. I've got two left feet, and I'm not used to the cold, and-"

"It's okay. Can you help me with this now?" Aang said, tugging at the Airbending staff stuck to his tongue.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Natasha said. _Why am I so nervous? Katara is his future lover, not me! Unless..._

"Okay, grab the edge of your tongue. I'm gonna pull this off. It won't hurt a bit, okay? One, two, three-!"

"Ow!" Aang yelled as Natasha pulled the Airbending staff off his tongue.

"See what I did there? I lied." Natasha said, smiling.

Aang felt the edge of his tongue. "You didn't have to pull that hard." he said. "Anyways, I'm Aang."

"I know- I mean, I'm Natasha."

They shook hands.

"The arrow on your head... are you an Airbender?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, I am. Everyone's acting like that's such a big deal, though. Do you know what's up?" Aang said.

"Well, no one's seen an Airbender in a hundred years..."

"That can't be true. Maybe these guys have just never seen an Airbender before." Aang took a better look at Natasha. "Are you an Earthbender?"

"Oh, uh, no. I can't bend at all."

"Oh."

They were silent for a little bit. Natasha said, "Hey, so, I'm gonna go get some of that fish that Sokka and Katara promised me, so... see you later!"

"Okay, um, see ya... I guess..." Aang said.

Natasha took in her surroundings. Most of the villages' population was small children, and everyone was in poverty. Literally, _everyone_. Or at least that's what it looked like.

Natasha knew there was no fish. Why would there be? They discovered the Avatar trapped in an iceberg! _But they don't know he's the Avatar yet,_ Natasha thought.

"Natasha!" Sokka said. He ran up to her from behind.

"What?" Natasha said.

Sokka panted. "I just... ran a mile and a half... to get a fish... for you..." he said, "but I couldn't catch any."

"Let me guess: it's because you've never gigged a fish in your _whole freaking life_."

"No!" Sokka protested. "I've caught fish before! I caught some today when- oh, wait. Lost those ones... but I still caught 'em!"

"Hmm," Natasha smirked. "I bet I can catch five fish before you can catch one."

"You're a girl! You can't catch fish!"

Natasha's eyes widened. "_Excuse me?_" she said, "I'll have you know that I caught a huge fish one time while I was out with my family."

"_Suuuure..._" Sokka said.

"Guys, stop fighting!" said Katara. "We'll figure that out later when we get a new canoe. Natasha, have you met Aang?"

"Yeah. He must be pretty cold with no hair..." Natasha said.

"You must be pretty cold with no shoes." Katara replied.

"I'm not wearing shoes?" Natasha looked down at her feet. "Oh, _that's _why I can't feel my feet!"

"Hey, guys!" Aang ran up to the group and said, "What's going on?"

"Aang, tell those kids to stop playing around! We don't have time for this during a war!" Sokka said.

"War?" Aang said, "What war?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm no- PENGUIN!" Aang ran after an otter-penguin wandering around.

"Aang!" Katara said.

Natasha said, "I'll go get him."

Natasha found him in a snowy field surrounded by otter-penguins.

"Hey, Natasha! Have you ever gone penguin sledding before?" Aang asked.

"No, why? You wanna go penguin sledding with me?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, of course! Just one problem. How do I catch these penguins?"

"Well, I've been made aware that I have a fish in my pocket. Here, catch!" Natasha took a fish out of her pocket and tossed it to Aang. Not even two seconds later did the otter-penguins start surrounding him.

Next thing they knew, they were penguin-sledding down a steep, icy hill.

"I haven't had this much fun in... ages!" Natasha shouted. And that was true. The most exciting thing that could've happened in her every day life was being late for school. And even then it wasn't so exciting. (Go in the classroom, no one cares. Leave, no one cares. Shoot yourself in the head with a cannonball, no one cares.)

"Enjoy it while you still can!" said Aang.

Natasha couldn't stop laughing.

When they reached the bottom, they were both laughing so hard that they had to sit down.

Aang took a few deep breaths. "You said you're _not _an Earthbender, right?... Why are you wearing Earthbending student clothes?"

"Oh, um... these are, um, hand-me-downs." Natasha said. She gave herself an imaginary pat on the back for coming up with something that sounded convincing.

"The hat looks good on you, too." Aang said.

"Hat? What hat-? Oh, this?" Natasha took off the Earth Kingdom hat.

"Whoa! Your hair!"

Natasha's hair was cut like a boy's. It was buzzed on the sides, and longer on the top.

"What? You've never seen a girl with short hair before?" Natasha remarked.

"Well, I have... just not _that_ short..." Aang responded.

"I have issues with long hair. It's so pretty, yet so hard to take care of." Natasha laughed. "Well, it's not like _you_ would understand!"

"Well... yeah, you're right." Aang looked around. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the ruins of a Fire Navy ship. He ran toward it.

"Aang!" Natasha ran after him. "Aang, stop! There could be booby-traps or something in there!"

"Booby-traps? Why would there be booby-traps in a Fire Nation ship?" Aang asked.

"Aang..." Natasha said, "Aang, where have you been the last hundred years? The world's engulfed in war, and the Air Nomads were supposedly wiped out by the Fire Nation..." Natasha tried to act confused.

"What-? What's that supposed to mean?" Aang turned around and said, "Come on, let's explore this ship."

Aang held out his hand. Natasha smiled and took it, and they climbed onto the Fire Navy ship.

o.O.o

"Well, I was in an iceberg," Aang said to Natasha as they explored the Fire Nation ship.

"How long do you think you were in there?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know... a couple days, maybe?"

"Aang..." Natasha put her hand on his shoulder. "I think you were in there for a hundred years!"

Aang sat down. "I can't believe it... a hundred years? I didn't feel like that long..."

Natasha knelt down by him. "There's a lot of confusion right now. But trust me, it'll be figured out. Come on, let's get outta here."

The next room they found was one that felt familiar to Natasha. _This is the part where the booby-trap is set-_

Aang stepped in a pile of sand, closing the door behind them and sending a flare into the sky.

"What was that you said about booby-traps?" Aang said, his voice shaking.

"Aang! There's a latch! You can Airbend us outta here!" Natasha said.

Aang used his Airbending to open up the latch on the top of the ship. He picked up Natasha and flew out of the ship.

Meanwhile, Katara spotted a Fire Nation ship coming towards the Southern Water Tribe.

"Oh, no," Katara said. "What have Aang and Natasha done?!"

Natasha and Aang walked into the village.

"What did you guys do?!" Sokka said. "A Fire Nation ship is on it's way!"

Aang said, "I- I'm sorry, guys, we didn't mean to-"

"You know what? How about you and Natasha just _leave_!"

"Sokka-" Katara began.

"No! I have a feeling that these two are bad luck!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, I-" Natasha tried to speak to him, but he and Katara kept fighting. "Be quiet, I'm trying to talk-" Natasha got angry and raised her voice, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Katara and Sokka fell quiet.

Natasha sighed. "Aang and I can help you fight them off. Isn't that right, Aang?"

"Uh, what?" Aang said.

Natasha sighed again. "Me, you, fight Fire Nation," she said.

"Okay... you don't need to say it like I'm stupid, though!"

o.O.o

In an igloo where they kept weapons, Sokka held up a battle club to Natasha. "Well? You need something to fight with!" he said.

"Um... alright. Hey, where's Aang?" Natasha said.

"I don't know. He probably chickened out!" Sokka said.

Natasha muttered a four letter word under her breath and ran outside the igloo.

"Aang?" Natasha shouted.

"Over here," Aang shouted from another igloo.

Natasha walked into that igloo, where Aang was meditating.

"You doing alright?" Natasha asked with concern.

"No," Aang said. "They're probably here for me."

"Why would they be here for you?" Natasha knew, of course, but she wasn't going to add to the existing confusion.

"Hey... can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

Aang sighed. "_I'm_ the Avatar."

"You are?" Natasha said. "I always thought there was something _different_ about you. You know, other than being an Airbender."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Natasha sighed. "You're going to have to reveal yourself as the Avatar. You're our only hope. I believe in you."

Aang smiled. "Thanks, Natasha."

Natasha looked outside. "Uh, oh. Aang, are you ready? They're here."

o.O.o

"Where is he?" said Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. "Where's the Avatar?"

Aang showed himself to Zuko. "Looking for me?" he said.

"You?" Zuko said. "_You're _the Avatar? But you're only a child!"

"Yeah, well you're only a teenager!" Aang remarked.

Zuko released a ball of fire to the sky. Some people of the Southern Water Tribe screamed.

"Stop!" Aang said. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt anybody!"

Zuko sighed. "Fine."

Two Fire Nation soldiers tied Aang's hands behind his back and pushed him into the Fire Nation ship.

"Aang..." Katara said.

"Katara, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Aang said.

Natasha watched from the igloo. _I can't stay here any longer. I'll only mess up the storyline. Not that it isn't already messed up!_

"Natasha?" Katara said.

"Oh! Um, hello," Natasha said.

"I'm going to find a way to save Aang. Natasha, I know you two are pretty close already, so do you wanna come?"

_How do I_ _say_ _no?_ Natasha wondered. "Sure." she said. "Let's get Appa."


	3. Chapter 2

The Fire Nation soldiers on Zuko's ship brought Aang to the lower levels of the ship. One of them was about to unlock the room where Aang would stay. Then, Aang used his Airbending to fight them off.

"He's getting away!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Aang pulled his hands away from each other until the rope holding them together snapped. He found the room where his Airbending staff was and went inside.

Suddenly, the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Zuko said.

"Oh, I'm just getting a few things before I go," Aang said. He used his Airbending to slam Zuko against the wall. He then ran away.

Aang got to the deck of the ship. "Aang!" someone shouted from above. Appa landed on the deck of the ship.

Katara got off of Appa and tried to use her Waterbending to fight off the Fire Nation soldiers. But, by accident, froze Sokka's feet to the boat deck.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted.

Natasha took her battle club and said, "You guys go. I got them!"

"No, you don't!" Aang said. He used his Airbending to blow the soldiers off the ship.

"Come on!" Katara yelled.

Sokka used his boomerang to break the ice of his feet. "I'm just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this _flying_ and _magic_!"

Sokka ran onto Appa. "Yip, yip!" he yelled.

Appa flew off the ship.

"No! We can't let him get away!" Zuko said. He and his Uncle Iroh sent a fireball towards them.

Aang used his Airbending staff to redirect it towards a snowy mountain. The snow fell onto Zuko's ship, causing it to crash.

"Yay!" Natasha shouted with glee.

The others just stared at her.

"What?" Natasha said, "It felt like a big accomplishment..."

Katara turned around and said, "Okay, Aang, where are we going now?"

"Okay, um... first, we'll go to the Southern Air Temple to pick up a few things, and then we'll head to Kyoshi Island to ride on the sea monsters, and-"

"What about the North Pole?" Katara said, "You need to find a Waterbending teacher."

"Oh, yeah, we can do that, too." Aang said.

Natasha was afraid to fall asleep. _What if Iwake up, and I'm at home?_ Natasha wondered. _What if... what if this is just a dream?_

o.O.o

Natasha woke up to an itchy feeling on her ear. She opened her eyes and looked up. "Sokka, what are you doing?" Natasha asked, trying to cover her ear.

"What's that thing on the bony part of your ear?" Sokka asked.

"It's called a cuff," Natasha said. "I got it for my birthday last year."

"Lucky you..." Sokka said. "The only thing I ever get for my birthday is food!"

Natasha laughed. "That's the best part!"

"Not if it's raw fish,"

Natasha laughed again. "Eww," she said.

Katara woke up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for sea-elephants." Natasha said.

"There's no such thing as sea-elephants!" Sokka said.

"I know," said Natasha, "I was being sarcastic."

"Guys," said a voice resembling Aang's. "We're here."

The Southern Air Temple looked more breathtaking up close than it did on TV.

"Whoa..." Natasha said. She was awe-struck.

Appa landed a few yards away from the Air Temple.

"This is my home, guys!" Aang said. He seemed so full of energy.

_He's gonna completely lose it when he sees the skeletons, _Natasha thought, thinking back to the time when she saw this episode.

They came across a statue of a man. "This is Monk Gyatso, he's taken care of me since I was a baby." Aang said.

Natasha felt a chill run up her spine. _Something about this place is all too familiar..._ Natasha thought. _I saw the episode, but... it feels like I've actually been here before..._

"Natasha?" Katara said, "Natasha?"

"What? Oh, sorry, just thinking." Natasha replied.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aang asked, "You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Now that you mention it," Natasha said, "I feel a little light-headed."

"Why don't you sit down? You can find us when you're feeling better, alright?" Katara said.

"O-okay..." Natasha sat down, and the others went off into the temple.

_Now that I've got them to go away, _Natasha thought, _I need to find a way outta here._

She stood up and walked around the courtyard.

She felt a sneeze coming on. When the feeling stayed and she never sneezed, she said, "What the heck? I stopped what I was doing just for a false alar- ACHOO!" When Natasha sneezed, something odd happened: She flew about ten feet in the air. She landed on her back and said, "Ow! What the heck-?" Natasha stood up, rubbing her backside.

_That was weird, _Natasha thought._ How did I fly ten feet in the air? Must have been a pretty powerful sneeze..._

Natasha sneezed and flew a few feet in the air again.

"Okay, there is no way that can happen _twice_!" Natasha yelled.

Out of curiosity, she punched her fist in the air. A blast of air came out of it, blowing her backwards until she hit the statue of Monk Gyatso.

"This..." Natasha looked at her hands. "This can _not_ be real... I can't really be an Airbender... can I?"

She ran into the temple. She looked through all the doors and windows, searching for the others.

Natasha found the room that had statues of all the past Avatars. That's where the others were.

"Guys?" Natasha said. "Something really weird just happened..."

Aang turned around. "What is it?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "Well... you see... I... didn't make it to the bathroom. I sorta wet my pants." It was a good cover-up, too, because it was actually true. The sneeze had surprised her so much that she _did_ wet herself.

Sokka laughed. "You seriously wet your pants?!" He kept laughing.

"Sokka, be quiet!" Katara said. "Don't worry, Natasha, I have a change of clothes for you."

"Okay..." Natasha sighed with relief.

_So Ishouldn't tell them now..._ Natasha thought, _but they have to know eventually... no, wait, no they don't! A second Airbender wouldn't make sense at all... and if they didn't know, it wouldn't hurt anything._

_Would it...?_


	4. Chapter 3

They came to the area of the temple where the skeletons were. Before they went in, Natasha said, "Aang, before we go in there, I just want to say... don't freak out, okay?"

"Why would I freak out?" Aang went into the room and gasped. "No..." he said.

Natasha took a deep breath. "I know this looks really bad right now, but-"

"But what?!" Aang shouted. "These are my people, and... I wasn't here to protect them! It's my fault!"

"Aang, please-" Katara began.

His arrow tattoos began to glow.

"Guys, step back..." Natasha backed up a little bit when Aang began to float of the ground. "Katara, Sokka, get behind something!"

They all went behind a wall while Aang entered the Avatar State.

"Aang!" Natasha shouted. "Aang, listen to me! It's not your fault! You're not the one who did this!"

"Aang, it's okay! We're your family now, we're not gonna leave you!" Katara shouted.

Aang got out of the Avatar State and sat down on his knees and wept.

"Aang..." Natasha ran up to him. "...We should get outta here. This is making my spine tingle."

"Mmr?" said the lemur, cocking his head (you didn't miss anything; he was introduced off-screen)

"It's okay," Natasha said. She scratched behind his ear.

They went back to Appa, ready to go.

"We should name the lemur... Cooper!" said Natasha, "Cooperius Turdicus Maximus!"

"Um, no," Sokka said. "I think Momo is a good name for him."

Natasha sighed. "Fine. If boring is how you roll, boring is how you roll."

They flew away on Appa. Aang watched the Southern Air Temple get farther and farther away from them, eventually disappearing behind a cloud.

Meanwhile, Momo sat in front of Natasha, as if he was begging for something.

"What?" Natasha said. "_What?_ What do you want from me, animal?"

"Mmr."

"Look, Momo, I don't know what 'mmr' is. Can you use your words?"

"Mmr?"

Natasha sighed. "Momo, I don't know what you want, but I must say, you're very adorable."

Momo snuggled up against Natasha.

"I think he likes you," Sokka said.

She smiled. "Yeah, Momo's a little sweetheart."

"No, I didn't mean Momo! I meant Aang! I think he likes you,"

Aang turned around. "N-no!" he said.

Natasha just laughed. "Sokka, you're being ridiculous."

"I see the way you two look at each other! You're in _looove_..."

"Sokka, you realize how wrong that is? He's twelve and I'm sixteen! I'm, like, four years older than him!"

Sokka smirked. "Technically, Aang is 112 years old. He's older than you."

Natasha groaned. "Look, we can either stay up all night talking about this, or we can be mature and _shut up_."

Sokka shook his head. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Katara was at the reins on Appa's head. Natasha climbed up and said, "Get some sleep, Katara. I'll take it from here."

Katara yawned. "Okay."

Before she went to sleep, Katara gave Natasha a blue dress.

"You needed a change of clothes, didn't you?" she said, chuckling. "Good night."

"Night," Natasha said.

o.O.o

Natasha landed Appa on Kyoshi Island while everyone else was still asleep. She looked around, making sure no one was watching her. Then she walked around a corner and took deep breaths.

_Might as well make use of it, _Natasha thought. _Okay, don't come on too strong, don't-_ She made a small funnel of wind in her hand.

_This isn't too hard__,_ Natasha thought. Suddenly, the funnel got bigger, and it blew her off her feet.

"Whoa!" Natasha cried. She landed on her back.

"Did you guys hear that?" someone said faintly.

_Oh, no! They must have heard me! _Natasha went back to where Appa and the others were.

"Natasha? Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Fine," Natasha said, "got surprised."

"You didn't wet yourself again, did you?" Sokka smirked.

"No, I didn't. Thanks for your concern, Sokka." Natasha rolled her eyes.

Aang jumped. "I'm gonna ride Elephant Koi! See ya!"

"Aang!" Natasha said. She sighed as Aang ran into the water. "Be careful..." she said quietly.

Katara walked over to Natasha with a smile on her face. "Do you like Aang?"

"No!" Natasha said. "Why does everybody think I like him? He's four years younger than me!"

"I know," Katara said, "but I see the way you look at him."

"Katara," Natasha took a deep breath. "He's not even a teenager. I'm almost seventeen. I think that's a little inappropriate."

"Makes sense," Katara said.

_Don't you like him? You have to fall in love with him eventually!_ Natasha thought. _I'm ruining everything..._


	5. Chapter 4

"Let's explore the island a little bit." Aang said.

"Uh... no! Let's not!" Natasha said.

"Why not?"

"Aang, did you see that giant sea monster thing? There might be, like, angry townspeople who catch us and feed us to Larry the Unquenchable!"

"Larry the Unquenchable?" Katara said.

"Don't you mean Elephant Koi?" Aang asked, cocking his head to the side.

Natasha groaned. "I think Larry the Unquenchable sounds better, okay? Let's _not_ explore the town!"

The arguing persisted, with Natasha finally giving in and saying, "Fine! Let's explore the town! It's not like any female warriors are gonna kidnap us or anything!"

Aang looked at her. "Um... what?"

"Let's just go, okay? I really want to get this over with..."

o.O.o

_Where are the Kyoshi warriors? We should've been tied up by now..._

Right on cue, Natasha felt something hit her in the head and she blacked out.

o.O.o

"Where are we?" Natasha said as she woke up.

The bandana covering her eyes was removed. Before them were the Kyoshi warriors.

"I... am... NEVER... following... these guys... through a strange island... EVER AGAIN!" Natasha said.

"We were beaten down by girls?!" Sokka said. "No, not possible. Where are the real culprits?"

"Kyoshi warriors..." Aang muttered. "Hey! I know how I can save us!" He used his Airbending to blast himself into the sky and land in front of the Kyoshi warriors. "Wasn't Kyoshi a past Avatar?"

"Yes," said the girl who Natasha thought to be Suki.

"Well, that's great! I'm the Avatar!" Aang said.

The mayor of Kyoshi Island said that they could stay however long they wanted.

_I can't reveal myself as an Airbender, _Natasha thought, _maybe learning a few things from the Kyoshi warriors would make myself useful in combat._

Natasha saw Sokka walking down to the Kyoshi warriors' training area. She ran up to him and said, "What are you doing, picking up chicks?"

"No!" Sokka said. "I'm, uh, going to show these girls my fighting skills. I could've taken them out before! Don't you agree, Natasha?"

"Sure... let's just say that..."

Sokka and Natasha showed up at the Kyoshi warriors' hut.

"Hey, ladies," Sokka said in a flirtatious tone.

"_Sokka_," Natasha said, "that is not what we're here for..." She turned to face the warriors. "Sorry about my obnoxious friend here. He said he thinks he can take you, so he wants a duel with one of you."

"Alright then," said the girl with short brown hair and gray eyes. "I'm Suki."

"I'm Sokka, and you are GOING DOWN!" Sokka said.

_Oh, dear Lord, why does the universe hate my guts?_ Natasha thought. She left the training room and walked around a little bit.

_Maybe now would be a good time to practice..._ Natasha thought as she hid in a small wooded area.

_Not too much, not too much..._ She made a small funnel of wind on the palm of her hand.

_Concentrate..._ She made the funnel smaller until it disappeared.

"Yes!" Natasha whispered to herself.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. "Crap!" she said, trying to find a place to hide.

"Natasha?" someone said.

"Oh! Um, hi, Aang!" Natasha said with a fake smile.

"Um... you okay?" Aang asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No- I mean, yes, yes, I'm fine! Um... how are you?"

"Good... Natasha, you've been acting strange... are you okay?"

"I already said I'm fine!" Natasha said.

"Geez, sorry," Aang said. "Well, I'm gonna go hang out with some village kids. Wanna join me?"

"Uh, sure," Natasha said, following him out of the wooded area.


	6. Chapter 5

It was clear that Aang's crush on Katara was still intact, because he kept trying to get her attention.

"Katara, all these little kids think I'm a hero or something!" Aang said.

"That's cool, Aang." Katara said, and then walked off.

Aang nudged Natasha. "I don't understand! Why isn't she talking to me?"

"Aang, you're kinda letting all this attention get to your head," Natasha said. "You should probably cool it with trying to get her attention."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aang replied.

Natasha went back to see Sokka and Suki (_How do you even spell that pairing? Sukka? Sokki?_).

"Natasha, go away!" Sokka said when she came in.

"Actually, I want to learn a few things from the Kyoshi warriors. Would you mind helping me?"

"Uh..." Sokka said, "I guess..."

"Oh, by the way, nice dress." Natasha said, smiling.

o.O.o

Aang tread the water, waiting for Elephant Koi to swim by.

"Aang!" Katara shouted from the shore.

"You came!" Aang shouted back.

"Zuko's here!"

"What?" Aang looked around and saw Zuko's ship landing at another area on the island.

"Oh, no," Aang muttered to himself. He swam towards the shore as fast as he could.

o.O.o

"You know," Natasha said, looking at her reflection. "I could get used to this." She was in a Kyoshi warrior outfit, makeup and everything.

"You shouldn't," Sokka said.

Natasha learned a lot from Suki and her friends. She was somewhat relieved that she could fight without using her Airbending.

"I think I should wear this more often." Natasha said, just to see what Sokka would say.

"Uh, please don't." Sokka said.

"Okay, since we're being honest... your ponytail looks weird."

"Your neck looks fat."

"Your feet are too small."

"Your-"

"Natasha, Sokka!" Katara ran into the training room. "Zuko's here!"

_Oh, no,_ Natasha thought, _not this part!_

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter won't be up until I can remember what happens next in this episode. (AKA, until Christmas, which is, in fact, NEXT WEEK!) I'll probably get A:TLA on DVD for Christmas. Anyway, happy holidays everyone! Hope you have a nice Christmas and New Years!**


End file.
